Love: Redux
by sandersonsister
Summary: Natsu and Lucy are divorced yet they keep running into each other. They decide that the only way to stop this is to see other people. Since they have trouble finding people for themselves, they decide to find people for each other.


A/N: I know, I should be updating other stories. But this one was just calling to me! Anyway, I want you to know that this fic does have brief mentions of the following: Lucy/Gray, Lucy/Hibiki, Natsu/Lisanna, and Natsu/Sherry. I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, nor do I own Love: Redux, the J-Drama that this fic is based on.

It was a familiar restaurant. It was where they had celebrated their marriage those four years ago. It had been such a happy day. Lucy's father, who she hadn't been close to in a very long time, had been with them and Lucy hadn't been upset by that fact. Levy, her best friend who was more like her sister, had also been there, celebrating loudly that Lucy had found her soulmate. For Lucy, it had been one of the happiest days of her life.

Which is why she found herself here again exactly four years later. She had hoped they could recapture even a little of that feeling.

She should have known it wasn't possible.

"Champaign! To celebrate your four years together! We are so excited that you chose to celebrate with us once more!" The waiter said, smiling brightly as he presented said bottle. Lucy merely glanced at it before turning her attention to the man in front of her once again.

"Uh, thank you," Natsu said, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck,

"We are thankful you chose-"

"We aren't married," Lucy broke in, cutting the man off.

"W-What?"

"Lucy-"

"We were only married for two years."

"A year and four months," Natsu muttered, earning yet another glare from the blonde.

"I was rounding!"

"I was closer to a year and a half than two years!" Natsu snapped back.

"If we tell people our marriage was so short, it makes us look bad!"

Natsu sighed, sitting back in his chair. "So you are aware of that,"

Lucy crossed her arms in annoyance. "Of course I am! They think we got married without thinking it through. Which is not true!" She snapped, turning to the waiter and grabbing the Champaign. "Thank you." She poured a glass for herself and then passed the bottle off to her ex. "Anyway, they always think that one of us lacks perseverance."

"I wonder which one," Natsu muttered.

Lucy slammed her glass down, "You were the first to sign the divorce papers!"

"Only because you brought them to me!"

"Sorry," the waiter cut in, still standing beside the table awkwardly. "Should I bring the appetizers?"

"Of course!" Natsu said, smiled sharply. "I'm starving!"

Lucy nodded, "Yes, the food here is amazing! We're both happy to be here!"

Now thoroughly confused, the waiter smiled hesitantly at the two before quickly making his way toward the kitchen.

* * *

"They must have thought we were insane," Lucy muttered as the two walked down the street after finishing dinner.

"Maybe we shouldn't have gone," Natsu agreed.

"Well, it was better than being alone," Lucy concluded.

"I guess so," Natsu muttered, once again rubbing the back of his neck.

They walked in silence until they came upon a fork in the road. "Goodnight," Lucy said, walking toward the left while Natsu began heading right.

"Yeah," he only took a couple of steps before stopping. "Oh. Hey, Lucy," she stopped and Natsu handed the single red rose he had brought with him to the restaurant. "Do you want this?"

Lucy took the rose from him and stared down at it blankly for only a moment before she scowled darkly and threw the rose on the ground at Natsu's feet. He yelped loudly, but the blond didn't bother responding, instead turning on her heel and walking off down the street as Natsu picked up the rose with a scowl and heading toward his own home.

 _Five Years Ago_

 _Lucy walked up to the counter at her favorite book store and smiled at her favorite cashier. He smiled at her brightly as he rang up her book. "No bag, right?" He asked, slightly too loud._

 _Lucy smiled back, "Right."_

 _He smiled, showing off his sharp teeth, and slid the receipt into the cover of the book. "Here you go! Have a great day!"_

 _"_ _Thanks, you too!" Lucy responded, smiling once more before taking her book and heading toward the café within the store. She moved toward a table by the windows, intending to read her book and have a latte, but as she placed the book on the table the receipt slid out. Lucy picked it up slowly, noticing something written on the bottom. "This is a little weird, but I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime."_

 _Lucy blinked in surprise at the words before she felt a smile break out across her face. She had a secret crush on the cashier since she first met him all those months ago. And it seemed that he – wait._

 _Grabbing her book, Lucy quickly moved back through the store and up to the register, glad to see the pink haired cashier was still there. "This doesn't work!" Lucy said, placing the receipt on the table._

 _The cashier winced and began rubbing the back of his neck. "Aw, sorry. You don't have to-"_

 _"_ _You didn't give me your number!" Lucy said, cutting him off. "How can I contact you if you don't give me your number?"_

 _The boy's hand dropped as he blinked at her in confusion before a large grin spread across his features. "Oh! Sure, sorry!" He grabbed a pen and quickly scribbled a number by the original message._

 _Lucy bit her lip as she smiled. It seemed like things were finally beginning to look up._

Present Day

Lucy was back in her apartment, staring at her bankbook. Natsu had been paying her a small amount since the divorce. It was a loan more than anything, a way to help her get back on her feet. She hadn't worked while they were married and since she was the one that moved out, she had needed money for her apartment.

"He's a good guy, giving you money when he didn't cheat on you," Levy said from where she was perched on the couch beside Lucy.

"It's just a loan," Lucy said, rolling her eyes and closing her bankbook.

Levy smirked at her best friend, "Or maybe he wants you to remember what the two of you had. Hard to forget him if you see his name in your bankbook each week."

"You're an idiot," Lucy muttered. "He offered and I took him up on it. You should have seen the look on his face when I agreed. I know he only offered in the first place because he thought I would refuse."

"Whatever you say, Lucy."

* * *

Lucy had had a hard day at work. She was working as a fact checker at the local paper. She had hoped to actually do some writing, but as of now, that hadn't happened. She had ended up at a local neighborhood restaurant, choosing to sit at the counter instead of one of the tables. "Let's see, I want a burger with everything on it except onions, curly fries, and a chocolate shake. Oh! Can you also bring me a side of ranch? And, actually, bring me an extra side of fries."

The middle aged woman behind the counter nodded, "Can you eat all that?"

"If I can't, I'll bring it home," Lucy growled. She hated when people commented on her eating habits.

The door opened and the woman called out a greeting. Lucy glanced up as someone sat a couple chairs down from her. She felt herself stiffen as she heard a familiar voice. Glancing up, she let out a deep groan. "Why are you here?"

"Because I'm hungry and this place has the best burgers around." He smiled at the woman behind the counter. "Can I get a burger with everything except onions, two orders of curly fries, a chocolate shake, and a side of ranch?"

The woman blinked and Lucy felt herself groan mentally. "You ordered the same thing. Are you two together?"

"No." Lucy and Natsu snapped together.

The woman rose an eyebrow but moved off toward the kitchen. "Why did you have to come here tonight?" Lucy muttered.

"I didn't know you would be here," Natsu protested.

"You should have left when you saw I was!"

"I'm not going to-"

"I brought you each a small salad while you wait," the woman at the counter said, placing a small bowl in front of each of them. Natsu thanked her loudly while Lucy stared down at the food.

"I'll take that," Natsu said, grabbing the bowl and beginning to eat.

"Hey-"

"You can't eat it anyway, you're allergic to eggs," Natsu said, eating the egg pieces on top of the salad.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I'll bring you another."

"You don't have to-"

"Yes, please. She can have anything else." Natsu said brightly,

Lucy glared at Natsu furiously until her eyes zeroed in on the way Natsu's hand was wrapped around his fork. She sighed in irritation. She had tried to teach him the proper way of holding utensils but it never seemed to take. "Still holding your fork like you're four," she muttered.

"Leave me alone," Natsu snapped.

"Then you leave me alone! You didn't have to do that! Why did you answer for me?"

"So sorry. It isn't my fault I know everything about you."

Lucy's glare returned instantly. She couldn't say he was wrong but he didn't need to point it out. She ate her food quickly, hoping to get out of there quickly and get away from the idiot beside her.

It seemed like he had the same idea. They ended up leaving at the same time and both scowled as they made their way down the street. "Never say that again! It makes me feel like you're declaring me yours and it pisses me off!" Lucy snapped as they walked.

"Stop lashing out! That's the reason why things always get out of control!" Natsu growled.

"It's weird that we go out to eat together in the first place!"

"Agreed! A lot of couples never see each other again!"

"Then let's be one of them! You go that way and I'll continue this way!" Lucy said, pointing for Natsu to go down another road.

"Why do I have to go that way? It takes longer!"

"But you don't have to go up the hill. You like the easy way out."

Natsu growled loudly and Lucy crossed her arms over her chest in irritation. Natsu dodged around Lucy, running down the street. "Wait! Wait! I told you to go the other way!"

The two continued to run up the steep hill. Once they reached the top, Lucy stopped, leaning over and placing her hands on her knees as she gasped for air. Natsu stopped as well, staring down at her with an amused smirk on his face. "You shouldn't lean over like that. Stand up. It'll help."

Lucy scowled but pushed herself up straight.

"Look, once we find other relationships, we'll stop running into each other," Natsu said with confidence.

"Then hurry up! Isn't there someone for you yet?"

"Me? What about you?"

"I can't think long term now! I'm still working to get an article in the paper. Not to mention the fact that a lot of guys are put off that I've already been married once and divorced once thanks to you!" Lucy yelled as she pointed at Natsu.

Natsu dodged away from her with a growl. "Stop pointing at me! You know I hate that!"

The two stood glaring at each other before Lucy let out a deep sigh and moved to sit on a street bench. "Look, I just don't want to fail again," Lucy said quietly. She couldn't believe she was admitting to this – and admitting to it to Natsu of all people! "It was exhausting. I- I don't want to do it again."

"Fine, I'll find your next husband for you!"

Lucy sat in silence, trying to comprehend the words that just came out of his mouth. "Wh-what? You? Why?"

Natsu rolled his eyes. "I already told you! I know you!"

This…was not a good idea. Not at all. She opened her mouth to say so, "Fine, then I'll find you a wife!" Wait…that wasn't what she was going to say…

"I've made up my mind!" Natsu declared, "I'll get you a husband!"

"And I've made up mine!" Lucy retaliated. "I'll give you your damn happily ever after!"


End file.
